The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0009’.
‘LANZ0009’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large size deep red and yellow flowers with free and early flowering, excellent inflorescences, down spreading plant habit and small size, dark green foliage.
‘LANZ0009’ originates from the cross-pollination between Lucky Red Hot Improved and ‘103-5’ made in July 2006 in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was the commercial variety Lucky Red Hot Improved, ‘Balucrehot’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,535, with red to yellow flowers, early and compact plant habit. The male parent was the unpatented, proprietary line designated ‘103-5’, having orange color flowers and trailing plant habit.
The resulting seeds were sown in June 2007 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA and ‘LANZ0009’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2007.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0009’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2007 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.